This invention relates generally to emergency alert systems and particularly to emergency alert systems for use with assistance dogs.
The emergency alert systems of the invention essentially comprise modified two-way radio systems wherein a signal activation means is installed in one of the radio apparatus. The signal activation means may include several forms including a toggle member attached to a flexible cord which when pulled from the radio apparatus activates the transmitting radio apparatus to thereby alert the second or receiver radio apparatus. Once activated communication may take place between the two radio apparatus.
Two-way radio communication assemblies are known to transmit signals of sound and code through space via electromagnetic waves. Each radio set may have a receiver and a transmitter to generate and amplify a radio frequency carrier signal, modulate the carrier signal with intelligence and feed the modulated carrier signal to an antenna for radiation into space as electromagnetic waves. The receiver portion of the radio set demodulates the signal and thereby provides an audio transmission, for example. The radio frequency spectrum is the entire range of frequencies in which radio waves can be produced and each two-way radio assembly has a radio transmitter and radio receiver which are used together for two-way communication at a specified frequency within the radio frequency spectrum.
The emergency alert systems of the invention permit a user, i.e., a disabled person, to contact a second party capable of coming to the aid of the user. The alert systems are provided for individuals seeking greater independence, privacy and self-autonomy. For example, children, the elderly, those with disabilities and others may greatly benefit from the use of the alert systems of the invention. In addition to the application of the alert systems of the invention with these individuals, the systems may also be used by emergency personnel, for example. A long unfelt need is met by the alert systems of the present invention.